


Are you sure?

by I_Am_The_Cry_Wolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Tower, First Time, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Kidnapping, Kissing, Mating Bites, My First Fanfic, Not something for poor souls, Pain, Rape, Screaming, Torture, afraid peter, angry wade, not done taggin, tony stark - Freeform, worried wade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_The_Cry_Wolf/pseuds/I_Am_The_Cry_Wolf
Summary: Peter comes home from a fight and soon gets his first heat. Nervous and new he gets help from his boyfriend wade.The next day after they mated peter takes to the labs. The labs exploded and Peter was severely injured and gets kidnapped. Wade finds out and calls Tony.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter came home after fighting Dr.octopus. Exhausted and tired. “ Wade I’m home,” he said with heavy breath.  
His alpha ran down the stairs and hugged him “Peter pie, good you’re home”.

Peter was an omega. And hadn't had his first heat yet.

The brunet was starting to feel a bit dizzy, as he stood in his lover’s arms. “ Wade I-my head… I feel a bit dizzy” Wade was gripping him when he fainted. His body was sweaty and hot. “ whoa peter I think you have a fever” the alpha said.

Peter’s eyes were almost closed… But he wasn’t feeling sick.  
So what was it?

Wade was still holding him, and about to lay him on the couch when,  
Peter opened his eyes in fear that it might be his heat. 

His pheromones would soon spread all over him and attract his partner.  
He jumped out of Wade’s arms and slipped on the floor“ hey hey spidy where do you think you are going”  
His alpha was worried and ready to hold him“ Wade I need to get away, upstairs” he needed to hide from Wade until it was over. But how ,they lived together and shared almost everything, he couldn’t hide anywhere.

Wade was angry.  
His omega was not going anywhere in that condition “ not a chance in hell, you are not going anywhere peter. I love you but I will keep you here until you’re better” Wade was the alpha and had to act like it. 

Peter was upset. His feet were disappearing underneath him and his sight was dazzling, and now his boyfriend wanted to act like an alpha.  
He got up and ran as fast as he could, but he didn’t come long before wade was standing in front of him. 

Wade didn't care If he had to force him down or play the game of tag to keep him where he was. “ Wade s-stop… I need to- my heat… I think my heat is coming” Peter needed to say it or else he would have been caught...

The taller man was a shocked. His omega was in heat. “ wow peter take it easy, we don’t have to fuck. I won’t touch you, I promise” Wade was lost. His mind was blank. All he knew about heat was that the omega would be horny and need sex… 

Peter’s pheromones started to take form. And soon the room was filled with pheromones. the brunet knew that his alpha would start to feel his alpha instincts. He would be vicious and wild. But what Peter wanted was the touch of his lover. And he needed it now. He was desperate.

his lover was still standing in front and him ready to catch him. But then his nose started to sting and His senses were everywhere.He could smell his omega and how slick and ready he was for him.

Peter started to shiver “ Wade I need you,” he said in pain when he landed right in lover's arms. But His alpha was already feeling wild. “ Peter I can’t control my alpha instincts. I will find some ice, okay? I will be back soon” Wade needed to get his feelings straight before he forced himself on Peter. He couldn’t stop thinking about how he would bite and mate with his omega. He wanted to let it out, but  
His little omega was lying on the couch, sweating and shivering. The pain peter would have to go through, was piercing and something that would change his life forever. 

Peter needed his alpha. He couldn’t think of anything else than wade entering him and make the pain go away. The brunet tried to talk, but nothing came out except. “ Wade”

When wade heard his little webber calling out his name He ran over to his little pie “ hey peter, what is it” Wade was feeling stupid he knew exactly what it was but He didn’t know what to do.  
His omega was horny, And so ready for him.  
Peter grabbed Wade's t-shirt and kissed him smoothly. He couldn’t wait anymore so He tore wades t-shirt apart and pushed his head against his lover's. Wade pushed himself back Suprised and hard. But he needed his omegas consent before he wanted to continue “ whoa Peter, are you sure? I won’t have mercy and I will be rough. I can’t control myself when I first get started - you know that” he knew that Peter was ready now, but he needed to be okay after his heat, and able to walk; 

“ J-just do it… Wade. Now” 

the taller man was now more turned on than ever. 

Wade grabbed Peter’s head with both his hands and caressed the brunette's face.

when The taller man sled his hands down the omegas body, a moan came out of the omegas mouth. Wade sled his fingers along Peter’s buttcrack, and Peter was already flooding with slick. Wade could feel the brunet hide his face in Wade’s neck, Kissing it. Peter led another moan out when he could feel wades finger entering him. “Mm Peter you are sucking me in”

Wade could smell his omega even more now and was almost unable to hold back. Another finger slipped inside the brunet.

Peter was shivering in pleasure. Every move wade made inside him could make him come anytime. But then a sharp pain came from his ass. It was wade entering him. The omega let out a scream that was ear shattering. 

The alpha knew his omega was hurting but not for long” shh Peter I know it hurts, but it won’t for long, just stay with me” He kissed the brunettes back and tried to comfort him. “ Peter I will start moving and bite you after” Wade knew he Sounded Like an idiot but he was honest.

The omega started to cry when the alpha started to move. This piercing pain was nothing like being stabbed or being electrified. It was worse, his ass felt like tearing and his insides were twisting. But then the pain turned into pleasure.

Wade was moving faster and faster and soon he could feel Peter moving his hips to the rhythm.” so tight” he whispered tenderly into the brunette's ear. 

Peter was about to come when Wade made a painful move. He bit him. Hard and deep. “Arrrhgg” Peter screamed when wade had mated with him. He came right after, in tears and pleasure. 

The alpha was wade and god he felt like it. He came inside Peter, that was under him curling him closer to wade and slowly fell unconscious.  
Wade took his little unconscious pie up in his arms and took him to the bedroom. He Covered Peter in sheets to make sure he wouldn’t be cold. 

The taller man was tired, he had been mating, with his partner and fucked him unconscious. In way he was proud and loved his cute little omega feeling good. But then he got hit by the thought of losing his omega that had been in heat for the first time. He fell asleep thinking about what was going to happen when they both woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter and wade are enjoying life. But when Peter takes to stark tower an explosion leaves him injured and vulnerable he gets kidnapped

When Peter opened his eyes the first thing he felt was a sharp pain in his lower half. He flinched when he tried to get up and had to breathe deeply to make it stop. Suddenly he felt a warm breath on his neck and turned around slowly. Wade was curled around him like a snake and made it difficult for Peter to move. “ Hey” the alpha groaned and hugged his omega even tighter. “ Wade my back hurts like hell and me don’t how to get up,” Peter said with a cute and quite worried tone. 

Wade couldn’t do anything but smile. His little omega was okay and luckily not angry. Wade pushed himself up from the bed and made a sexy face expression. “ First of all we need to get you a bath, second your back will be better in a few hours BTW you said that you had some issues getting up? no problemo!” Wade threw peter over the shoulder and took him out in the bathroom. “ w-wade stop, put me down! why don’t I get a say in all of this” he yelled! Wade made a cheesy smile and smacked his omega right in the behind and said “ You don’t get a say in this because you have just been in heat and mated, so probably won’t be able to stand properly. Hold on spider monkey “ he said with a grin. The alpha loved to tease his omega especially when he couldn’t do anything about it.

peter’s head turned red when he thought about last night… He wasn’t a virgin anymore…The omega was very silent when his alpha placed him on the bathroom floor. The brunet held his hands in front of his face like a teenager. His legs were shaking and he himself was absolutely helpless.

As soon wade found out that Peter was embarrassed about last night he simply took both of peters hands and placed them on his alphas shoulders. “ Peter, you don’t have to hide from me. It is perfectly normal to feel awkward about all this heat thing. I love you and you were absolutely beautiful last night. trust me, that ass you’re carrying around is calling me all the time! really I will kill everyone that goes near that ass of yours” with that said wade kissed his little pie and saw his blushed cheeks, ears and smile.

Peter was speechless he couldn’t do anything but smile and kiss wade “Oh Wade, I don’t know what to other than I LOVE YOU and pray the lord, that you stay by my side forever” he cried out and gave wade another kiss. 

Wade was on the edge of just slamming him the table and do him but, no.  
He just smiled and started to undress him.  
He slowly lifted up peters t-shirt and placed him in the bathtub. “ now my little spider I will go down and make some breakfast for you, and try to clean up the mess we made on the couch last night, alright just come down when you’re ready and if you can’t get up, just call. I love you Peter “ he said and walked downstairs to make breakfast.

peter just sat in the bathtub speechless and waited for his mind to calm down… When he finally blinked, he realised that wades semen still was in his ass. The brunet slowly took his hand down to his anus and pushed a finger inside. He shivered when he tried to scrape it out. While Peter did that he thought of his alpha taking so good care of him and nursing him. Peter was so happy, he felt like the happiest person alive. He blushed when he saw wades semen flooding in the water.  
The omega pushed another finger inside and moaned inside.   
This felt so good, so he started moving his fingers slowly in and out and leaned his head back.

Damn, he wanted wade inside him and kissing him. A thought hit him when he realized how much time he had been in the bathtub. SHIT Wade was probably worried. He tried to stand up and he could actually stand though his legs were still shaking but not much. Peter took one step out of the bath and then another. He took a black hoodie and some black boxers on.  
Carefully he walked down the stairs to find his alpha sitting at the table waiting for him.

Wade blushed when he saw his cute omega walk down the stairs, wearing nothing but a hoodie and boxers. He looked a little shy, which only made him more adorable. “ hey Petey how was the bath” he asked the brunet. “ yes it helped a lot on the back, really it was great” he said with a smile.   
After that Peter ate almost everything on the breakfast table. He was hungry. Wade just sat there and watched his omega, with a smile. 

When Peter saw wade staring at him he blushed “ why are you staring at me, it’s getting a bit creepy…” he said a bit embarrassed. “ nothing! I promise. you just look so adorable eating half of the morning table” he said with a grin. “ oh leave me be !” the Omega said. A smirk left the alpha “ so Peter do you wanna watch a movie? The Avengers are dealing with all the bad guys today” he asked. Peter didn’t know what he wanted to do… He was okay and loved his alpha but he needed some space to accept the fact that he had a mate “ no I’m sorry Wade, I really just need some time to accept that I have a mate. I will take to stark tower and make some updates in the labs, okay?Peter knew he worried wade, but he had to think. 

His alpha was feeling a bit sad… but accepted it since it was Peter and his mate.   
his new mate. “ Okay Peter, I can’t say that I’m okay with you leaving. But if you need to think, you need to think. Just don’t die or do something stupid. “ I won’t, wade I promise, and btw way before I leave I will take some pants on” The brunet laughed. “That sounds Like a great idea” The Alpha responded. 

With His pants on The omega left The House with stark tower As The goal. 

Wade was home alone chose to take a trip in town as Deadpool. Just to see if there were a fight he could join.

Peter had just arrived at The lab when something exploded. Peter was bleeding and had several injuries. His sight was Blurry and all he could feel was pain.   
He needed to Call Wade. But he was paralyzed, he couldn’t move a finger. 

A voice appeared and so did a face “ Hey, look it’s one of starks students, he must be worth something? What do you say? Should we take him “

Another man appeared “ it’s not just a student, it’s an omega! He is worth so much money”The response was “ get him in the car and bind him in any possible way”   
Peter tried to stay conscious but failed and Everything turned black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade comes home with no peter in the house and calls up tony.  
> Tony tell wade that Peter has been kidnapped and wade losses it.
> 
> Peter opens his eyes and gets tortured.

Wade came home to an empty house. He knew that Peter was in the labs, but for 6 hours? He decided to call him, but with no respond. He tried again but got the same answer. Peter was good to answer his phone so wade was a bit worried.  
After waiting for a call in 10 minutes he called tony stark 

Wade // hey ironman, wheres peter? he went to your labs// 

Tony // what do you mean? Peter isn’t here. There was an explosion//

When wade heard about the explosion he lost it. 

Wade // What the fuck do you mean by explosion !? I’m coming stark, and you better give me a proper explanation// 

Tony // calm down Wade! I’m sure he’s okay. Jarvis make my office ready// 

Wade jumped into his suit and ran like hell. If something happened to his omega he would never forgive himself. It took him 10 minutes before he stood in front of stark tower. “ Jarvis let me in or I’ll kick the door open” 

“ Yes sir, stark is waiting in his office” 

wade smacked the door open to Tonys office.  
Tony was sitting behind his desk with an angry face expression. “ why so pissed stark” 

Tony stood up “ I think you would like to see this” Stark took his iPod and showed a video of his lab being bombed and outside the lab peter was bleeding, suffering and almost unconscious When two guys took him inside a car and drove away. 

Wade was completely blown away. All his anger could barley stay in his body. Just thinking of somebody hurting his omega, Peter. Could make him kill more than one person. “ what the fucking hell is this stark!? Where is Peter !” His voice started shaking “ he’s hurt, and have several injuries! and you let people kidnap him! We need to find him ! he’s an omega and has just mated, It’s deadly for him out there !” 

Tony was calm and yet angry enough to blow someone's head of “ we can find him wade, he will be okay. We can track his phone. He will be fine, He’s Spiderman, he can fight”

jarvis // you have facetime call//

“ show it to me,” Tony said  
A hologram showed up, it was peter bound to a chair, and ready to be killed anytime. Then a man redhaired man showed himself “ beautiful sight right, he smells amazing, just like an omega” the red-haired man said with a grin.

Tony was surprised and definitely angry “ what do you want from me? from him..”  
The red-haired man smiled “ this cutie is going to bear my pups if you don’t pay me 10 million dollars within in five days. Oh and there a chance I might just kill him if I get bored of him. now, me and my baby boy will have some fun” with that he hung up leaving a disgusted Tony and a Wade with no words.

 

The alpha wanted to make the people who did this, pay dearly for touching peter “ find him now! I’m going to chop off his balls right before I end his miserable life”

Tony tracked peters phone to an old house in Brooklyn “ Jarvis make the quienjet ready, we are going into battle. Tell the Avengers I’m off” Tony said taking his suit on. 

Wade sat in the quinjet only thinking about Peter and killing that bastard. God have mercy on deadpools enemy be he won't.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Peter woke up with a giant headache and a bad sight. His spider sense was screaming. It took him a while before he could feel his hands and feet that was bound tightly with rope. He was laying ,in a bed with blood almost everywhere on his body.

The explosion appeared for him, and the two men that took him, everything else was black… He tried to move and as he did that a sharp pain spread down his spine and he flinched in pain. “ Oh I see you’re awake, I’m Liam, the Alpha who’s going to fuck you senseless until tony stark gives me the money I need” 

The Omega didn’t belive what he heard, he started struggling and fighting against the rope but with no luck

“ Well that’s one way to start a conversation, a good talker like you should not be kidnapping and bombing towers you know,” he said cool and got slapped right in the face “ behave omega or I’ll kill you. But why don’t we start ” the alpha said, finding a knife.

The red-haired man started to cut of peter’s bloody shirt of and pants. The omegas body was covered in wounds and shaking, when the man touched one of his bigger wounds that were bleeding “ arrrgh s-stop, please” the omega cried. “ your pain is my pleasure” the man said and slipped a finger inside the wound. “ arrrggh” Peter screamed and started fighting like an animal. 

the brunet’s eyes started tearing and shaking more than he did before. 

the alpha removed all his clothing and freed his feet.

The brunet started kicking the man and hit him right in the face. Just as he did that, his left foot was being twisted “ Hold still or your right foot is the next”. The omega cried. All he could see was red and pain. He was trapped.

Peter’s eyes shot wide open when he heard the alpha zipping his pants up. “ now lay still and be a good boy” as he said that he ripped the omegas boxers off and thrusted into him and Peter screamed his ears off “ H-help me, somebody !! Stop! I- it hurts! pl-please ! he cried as the man was thrusting deeper into him and stretching his insides. “ Scream as much as you want, omega, no one will hear you. oh dear so tight!” The alpha said enjoying himself. 

Peter was starting to fade, everything slowly got a darker colour and soon his eyes were closed. “ Hey don’t get loosy ! I’m not done yet” he started spanking the bleeding omega, that shut his eyes open, reacting to the pain “ That’s better,” the man said right before he came in the brunets bleeding ass. 

“ Arrrgh !!” the omega screamed when the man pulled out and freed his hands.  
The brunet was freed but all he did was curling himself into a tiny ball and started crying. He thought about wade that probably was searching for him. His everything was hurting and all he could do was cry.  
But then he felt the blood running down his legs and got up on his feet and his left food failed but he started running, running for his life, running for Wade. But in the hope of freedom, the man caught him and him pressed against the wall “ trying to run? I thought you were sleeping? but since you are so fresh why don’t we take round 2 ?” The man said and thrusted himself inside him again and another cry left the injured omega “ stop” Peter sobbed but then something clicked in him and he blacked out. 

“ hey omega! wake up !” he yelled but didn’t get a response so he pulled out and threw the omega on the bed. and took his pants back on. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

When Wade and Tony arrived they jumped out of the quinjet and sneaked themselves inside the house. There are two floors “ I can scent peter upstairs, I’ll take that floor, okay?” Wade didn’t ask he just did it. But as he took the first step he could scent blood and started running up the stairs. It was a hall with several doors. 

Tony took the first floor and found bombs, guns and knives “ wow what a taste” he said to himself but then he heard wade smack a door open and ran upstairs 

Deadpool smacked a door up and there was nothing. Then he took the next door and smacked it. His eyes couldn’t believe was he saw through his mask. Peter naked shaking, bleeding, and crying, in his unconsciousness. “ oh so who are you ? are you starks delivery boy or something” a man said in the corner pointing a gun at him.

Wade was about to blow “ are you the guy who did this” He asked furiously almost yelling at the guy “ oh yeah, we were doing round 2 but he blacked out, he fought bravely, but not enough, wanna give him a try?” he asked. Wade about to shoot him, but just as he pointed the gun at him tony shot the guy with a paralyzer “ Stark WHAT THE FUCK I was about to kill him and you stopped me !?” he was disappointed. “ you take Peter I will take this guy” Tony said. Oh god Peter, his anger turned into sadness. 

Wade ran over to his shaking omega. He ripped off his mask and saw Peter with his own eyes.  
Peter’s eyes were red and were still tearing, his neck was red and his shoulders were almost blue. Wade’s hands were shaking… He saw blood almost everywhere on the brunette's body. The Alpha was miserable. His omega had blood running down his legs. The blood came from his ass that was blue and his anus was bleeding. Wade tried touching the naked omegas face but he couldn’t. It was too much. Instead, he covered Peter with the lanes from the bed “ tony, help me” his voice cracked “ it’s Peter, help” Wade was shivering in anger and agony. He wanted to kill that asshole so bad. 

Tony had just been in the quinjet to lock up the guy and heard Wade. When he saw Peter, bruised, abused bleeding in Wades shaking arms he almost couldn’t control himself “ get him in the quinjet, Now. He needs help” Tony and Wade were out of themselves.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peter was awake and started kicking, he needed to get out of that place, He couldn’t see and he was terrified. He felt an arm on his body and started screaming, The pain hit him like a bullet. “ help me, somebody! Wade help me! Save me!!”  
He froze when he heard “ Peter you’re safe! Please calm down, I’m right here. I’m not going to leave you ever again. You can’t see because of the medicine. You are on the quinjet. Sleep” it was Wade, he saved him, he was safe. Peter flinched when a hand touched his face, but then the hand started caressing his hair and in the moment he started crying a needle was pushed under his skin and something got injected. Within a few moments, he was sleeping. 

 

Wade was crushed but relieved to see his omega alive. 

They landed on the roof of the stark tower and called Bruce. They got Peter scanned and luckily he didn’t need surgery but a lot of bandages and care. 

Wade sat with Peter until he would wake up. All he could think of was how terrified peter would be. And how much went through in those hours. He was about to freak out when Peter opened his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has opened his eyes to a whole new day. His boyfriend Wade gets seriously angry when Peter blames himself for everything and a little fight gets started.

Peter opened his eyes just to see Wade. He needed to know if he was safe if he didn’t have to run anymore. “ W-wade,” he asked silently. 

Wade was almost crying when he saw Peter open his eyes that he almost forgot that he had to answer Peter “ Yes Peter, I’m right here” he said in happiness. 

“am I safe now? Will you make the pain go away” he sounded just as he felt. Hurt, relived, afraid and calm. 

“ yes you are, and the pain will disappear in no time” Wade said and reached out for peters hand, and just when he did that Peter started shaking“ baby steps Peter, you don’t have to take my hand if you don’t want to” he said, not wanting to scare his omega. “ T-trust me I-I want to, but my, spider sense won’t l-let me,” the omega said, then slowly took Wade's hand. 

The touch of Peters' hand was nothing more than another reason to cry, so he did. Wade sat beside his little Pie and cried. But stopped when he felt a tight squeeze “ Hey, I-i’m still alive, Still your omega and still your boyfriend. I will be fine” Peter cried. 

The brunette's eyes started tearing. His tears started rolling downs his cheeks and down on wades hand. He was finally safe... But where was he? “ Wade, where am I? Not in that room, am I? where is t-that guy L-Liam… Wheres Liam?” The omega started shaking.   
The fear in peters eyes was as bright as the sun. He was afraid. He was terrified. 

Was trying not to touch the brunet more than his hand. But fuck that! He took both Peters' hands and saw him right in his terrified eyes. “ he’s not here, he’s gone. You won’t see him ever again. You are in the stark tower and safe. The Avengers are outside our door and watching out”   
Wade could feel Peter shaking all over his body. 

All Peter could see was Liam raping him over and over. The pictures wouldn’t go away. He had been cheating on Wade….The alpha hugging him and crying for him...The boyfriend that saved him from his nightmare… “ W-Wade you shouldn’t hug m-me...H-he raped me. I’m dirty...I’m s-sorry… I-I cheated on you…” the brunet started sobbing so loud as he tried to move Wade away. But he couldn’t. He was too weak…

Wade was burning...He couldn’t. He just couldn’t...His omega was blaming himself for everything. NOT A CHANCE IN HELL he would let him do that. “ PETER BENJAMIN PARKER! If I ever hear that coming out of your sweet mouth ever again I SWEAR TO THE GOD OF CHIMICHANGAS I will never, never let you go to the labs EVER again ! am I making myself clear !” He shouted. 

Outside the door, stood Ironman, Captian America and black widow with eyes wide open. “ Was that wade” cap asked. “yes it was, he shouldn’t yell at Peter like that” Tony said. Oh stop it both of you, give them their private life. If that’s their way of telling each other they love them. Then that's it.” Natasha said.   
Widow was a good friend of peters. While Tony and Cap were like fathers. “ fine” tony and Steve said.

 

Peter was shocked. He stopped crying. Wade had never used chimichangas in that way..Wade had never shouted at him like that…He didn’t know what to answer…

“ AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?” Wade shouted as loud as he could. 

Peter woke up from his thoughts.. “y-yes” Peter whispered 

“ AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR” Wade repeated 

“YES!” The brunet yelled. 

“ NOW, CAN I KISS THAT MOUTH OF YOURS” Wade joked 

“ YES SIR!” Peter laughed 

Wade grabbed Peter and kissed him roughly, yet smoothly and passionate. He loved Peter and was so happy to see him laugh. Wade buried his tongue in his lover’s mouth and pulled back again, so Peter could breathe. 

“ CAN I ALSO TOUCH THAT PERFECT ASS YOURS TOO” Wade laughed. 

“MAYBE LATER,” Peter said with a seducing and tender tone.

When Peter tried to move his body closer to wade he felt a sharp pain in his back “ arrggh, arrrgh, make it stop! make it stop !” Peter cried. Wade shouted, “ Tony !! come now !”

Tony ran inside and gave Peter some morphine. “ hey peter, you’ll start to feel a bit sleepy now, I will talk to you later about everything” Tony said. 

Peter’s sight got blurry but he could talk. “ hey Wade, will you stay by my side forever?” He said right before he slowly fell asleep.   
Wade took Peter’s hand “ yes I will, my dear omega. Now sleep, and dream like nothing happened” he whispered into Peter’s ear. 

Tony was about to leave when Wade took his arm “ And Tony, thanks for everything. Really.”

Tony was surprised. “ No problem, Wade. Peter’s like a son to me, I would do anything for him and maybe you” he said with a smile.

“Oh, and Peter will wake up in a few hours. We need to talk with Liam… And I thought you would like to see him, Liam. Though you cannot kill him” he complained. 

Wade had a big, creepy smile on his face “ yes I would really to meet him in person” Wade responded very suspicious and ready for some fun. Deadpool had no intentions of killing Liam. Liam, on the other hand, would wish he was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

_________________________________________________________________________

Tony and Wade left the room the omega slept in. “ We gave Liam to Hulk and Thor, they should be in my office,” Tony said. They walked through a lot of doors before they stood in front of his office door. “ Are you ready to meet him Deadpool, he sure likes to provoke?” Tony said a bit worried. Wade had seen Peter’s bruised body and was out of himself at that time being. And Peter was much worse than his body. So why should wade be okay? 

“hell yes, I am!” Wade said in an awfully violent tone. 

When they stepped inside, hulk and thor were standing behind a redhaired man. The redhaired man was in handcuffs and had a dangerous look on his face “ Hulk and Thor, you may leave the room, thank you” Tony said.   
As they left the room, the first thing Wade saw on Liam's face was ONE BIG SMILE. “ what are you smiling at ? don’t ya know what’s coming to you ?” Deadpool said. “ haha and who are you ? some kind of spider wanna be” the readhiared man laughed. 

Tony was just listening and tried to figure out what to do with Liam. Give him to fury, no.That would just be troublesome. Let wade kill him, sounded much more satisfying, but no. Until he got up with an idea he would just let Wade have some fun. “ Hey pool, I will leave you two alone. He needs to be alive until I come back. Now I will let you two have a talk.” Tony said and left the room.

Wade was happy ! all the dreams about making the man who hurt Peter suffer could finally come true. So he started as fast as he could. “Hey asshat ! are you ready for some fun,” he said and Pointed one of his katanas at him. 

The redhaired man didn’t answer and got punched right in the face. “I said, are you ready for some fun” Deadpool tried. But still got no response, just a provoking look and a smile. 

Deadpool took a good look at him. “ so you don’t like to talk, I see, but you like to fuck right”

The redhaired man stopped smiling, and got a more serious look. “what do you mean, that omega asked for it” he said denying. 

Wade snapped for his breath when he heard that. He actually tried to deny it. “ oh, that’s not how the omega felt, trust me. Anyways. Liam, you know it’s not about the omega, it’s about you. So why don’t we start” Deadpool didn’t like to call Peter for the omega, but he didn’t have any choice? 

The man started to feel a bit uncomfortable.   
As the man watched Deadpool zipping his pants up and right after cutting his boxers up, leaving him open to the world and exposing him. “Is that my mother's balls, oh and their so cute, and tiny” Deadpool said and squeezed his balls hard, and a loud scream was heard. “ S-stop it you filthy bastard!!” the man whined “ But I really think she would like to have them back, but I don't have a scissor, so I guess I will have to use my sword, okay” Deadpool responded, really enjoying their time together. 

The man started to shake. “ N-no, PLEASE!! 

“Aww don’t get all shy! I’m not started yet” Deadpool started to cut right above the man's testicle, and just as the blade cute through the first layer of skin a scream filled the whole room, Wade couldn’t do anything but smile underneath his mask. “STOP, I’M BEGGIN’ YOU!” 

Wade was first getting started “ did you stop when the omega cried for you to stop” Deadpool yelled.

“ Answer me! did you!” He stung the sword down deeper, and the blood was flowing out, of the body like a waterfall. 

“N-no” he cried, losing his breath. He was on fire, everything was on fire. 

Deadpool stopped and let the sword stay in “ No? No? I will give you what you asked for, and what you did to that boy !” Wade started to punch the man. First in the head then other places. His sword was still pierced in the man's nuts so he couldn’t fall out of that chair. 

The punch Deadpool delivered was nothing more than pain. The man's face was bleeding, and the blood came from the nose, eyes and even mouth. He was a blood waterfall. 

“ Why are you so quiet? Are you starting feeling sorry? Aww don’t, I will make you pay” Wade reached out for his other sword and pierced it right through the redhaired mans stomach. 

Blood was now covering the whole man, he started to fate.   
_________________________________________________________________________

Tony decided to give him to fury, and just as he walked into his room everything was red.

“D-Deadpool did you kill him? Fury will be more than angry !” Tony ran over and saw Liam, with a katana through his nutsack and another right in his stomach. His face was beaten up to a bloody pulp, and he was definitely not conscious. 

Wade wasn’t sure if he was dead yet, but it wasn’t something he actually cared about. “ dunno, we just talked a bit and whole he had swords everywhere” Wade said 

Tony// Jarvis save this bastard and stop his bleedings. And call fury// 

“ I can’t believe you actually did that Wade, now I have to explain all of this” Tony didn’t care if Liam died. He tortured and raped Peter and he paid for it. 

“ Well, shouldn’t we let Jarvis do his work and see to peter ?” Tony said. 

“ Yes! But, do you think Peter will be able to go home soon ?”


	6. Chapter 6

When Tony and wade came into Peters room, they were surprised. Bruce, Thor, Clint, Natasha and Steve were huggin’ the little omega. Wade and Tony thought Peter was sleeping or something like that. Was it some kind of group hug ?. “ what are you doing?? can Peter even breathe ?” Wade said.  
Peter was overwhelmed, to open up his eyes and meet all his loved ones, huggin’, loving and caring about him. Oh yeah, it was definitely the best. It hurt like hell but it was worth it.  
“ Okay guys, I want to hug my boyfriend now, and thank you all of you,” Peter said almost in tears.  
The Avengers was like family for spiderman. They always took care of him when he was down or hurt.  
Wade in his bloody Deadpool suit hugged his omega tight. He couldn’t help but worry about his pie. How and when would Peter be able to go home, with his traumas… “ Hey baby boy good to see you’re awake, did you sleep well ?”. Wade's suit was dripping a bit. The blood of Liams was running down his knuckles and down his legs. His guns and knives were a bit red and He knew that Peter could smell it.  
Peter could feel something dripping from his boyfriend's hands, and when he looked down he saw Wade’s lower half covered in blood and it was running down everywhere. His guns were red and knives were dripping. He pushed back and ripped Wade's mask of “ what the hell did you do !? are you hurt ?!” Even though Peter knew Wade had healing powers, he was still worried. And who had been under his knife?  
Tony dropped in “ whoa, Peter calm down, Wade is okay. We dealt with Liam, and trust me, he should be out of your life”  
Peter was shocked, hurt relived and afraid. The blood dripping down his boyfriend's body was Liams. “ What did you do!? Did you kill him ?! Is this Liams blood !?Tony did you know about this !?” Peter said almost yelling. Even though he couldn’t blame Wade if he actually killed Liam…  
The Avengers was almost as shocked as Peter. The idea of Tony being okay with almost killing a guy was unbelievable. “ Tony, how can you be okay with this ?” Widow said.  
Wade knew that Peter would be angry, especially on Wade. After peter’s Onkel was killed he swore never to kill. So his boyfriend going around slaying people would surely not make him happy. “ Oh, this is not mine! I know you are angry, but I didn’t kill him. All I did was chopping off his balls” It sounded stupid in any way.  
Tony needed to clean up “ Okay listen up everybody! Wade didn’t kill him, I didn’t kill him. He bled A LOT but I think he survives. Right now Liam is being treated be Jarvis. And hopefully, he’s alive. Is everybody clear?” Tony said, as the leader of the team.  
“ yes!” The Avengers said loud and clear. But they were still a bit shocked.  
Peter was RELIVED Wade didn’t kill anybody, even though the Deadpool he knew, would just have shot him. “ First, I’m so thankful for you didn’t kill him, second, Tony what the fuck? you think he’s alive ?? is he or is he not” He said confused.  
“Dunno but let’s find out,” Tony said  
Tony// Jarvis how’s Liam//  
Jarvis// Sir, Liam is alive but is severely injured and unstable//  
Tony// Thank you, Jarvis//  
Tony needed to talk about Peters injuries, along with Bruce, Wade and Peter “ Avengers please leave, we need to talk alone” and just as he said that, they left.  
Peter was nervous about the results and so was Wade.  
“Bruce you start,” Tony said  
“Okay, Peter you don’t have any broken bones. But you have a lot of injuries that were caused by the explosion.You will have some trouble getting up, with a back like that. Your back almost blue and your nerve system is not looking good. Liam did unspeakable things to you, I know, but I need to know them all so I can find the best way to heal you. And I’m sorry for asking, but, can you tell me what happened to your left ankle?” Bruce explained  
Peter was terrified. He had to tell what happened to him and how his ankle was being twisted in his attempt at running. Why his back was blue and that he was being raped while bleeding. How useless and weak he was while being fucked by an alpha. All that he should tell his boyfriend. He started shaking.  
Wade knew Peter was afraid. His omega was going to explain all of his injuries and rewatch himself being raped “ Peter, baby steps. I’m right here if you need me”  
Peter started talking “ I-I woke up with a headache… And then Liam introduced himself..H-he slapped me, and started cutting off my clothing, m-my feet were bound and so were my hands”. As he explained, and how his ankle was being twisted. It all came to him in a rush. The pictures kept rolling before his eyes and through his mind. He could feel his ass burning and his body bleeding. All the fear was shinning in his eyes and soon tears started rolling down the brunet's face. “ He thrust into me again and again. I tried running once he was done, but he caught me for round two… He came. I-I’m s-so sorry..I’m sorry..I couldn’t escape” Peter was sobbing...His eyes were turning red..  
Tony was speechless. The ironman that always had something to say, the genius that invented his heart and own suit, the billionaire that could solve everything with money, was just speechless. He just listened carefully, it felt like it was all he could do, just listen.  
Wade was just quiet, all the things Peter had been through was unbelievable. It was just not allowed to happen. What should he do, what should he say. He should have taken Liam's cock too. He had to say something or at least act “ Baby boy… You’re safe here with me. I promise” He took his lover’s hand squeezed it hard. Right after he sat down on the bed with his little spider and squeezed him into his arms “I’m so sorry Peter, for what happened to you...Please stay strong. I will protect you, always” he whispered in his ear filled with angst.  
Bruce was feeling bad. He had a hard time controlling his temper. Peter was his lab partner, his friend and like family to him… And then someone just rapes him like it was nothing. For fun. He knew enough. “ You don’t have to tell me more, I know what to do. I need to have a look at your anus and see if there’s anything is wrong. I will check you later today. Right now you just need privacy. Tony let’s go” Bruce said.  
Tony was gone. He just followed bruce. And damn there was a long way to the door.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
When they finally were out of the room they both took a deep breath.  
“ I don’t know what to do, Bruce. Help me… I can’t get it inside my head. Help me” Stark said in sorrow.  
“ I can’t take your pain tony… I can’t do anything. I feel just as powerless as you do.”  
_________________________________________________________________________  
Peter was under the water, searching for the surface. He couldn’t find it.  
“ Peter wake up, please come back and be mine,” Wade said in distance.  
Peter woke up, he found it.  
“Yes, I’m here… Sorry…. Um, Wade, would you mind holding me. So that I can sleep a bit without drugs and medicine… I know it sounds stupid..”  
Wade acted fast “ no it doesn’t, I wouldn’t mind holding you. But can I take off my suit”  
“ Yes you can,” Peter said with a little smile.  
Wade stood in front of Peter wearing nothing but boxers. The brunet blushed a bit and so did Wade.  
“ Do you like what you see?” Wade said lifting his right eyebrow and smiling with his teeth very flirty.  
“ Yes,” he said and smirked.  
Peter moved aside so there was space for Wade.  
wade was laying with his lover in his arms and soon Peter was laying on his chest. The omega fell asleep tight in his alphas arms. The alpha wished that this moment could last forever, but no, they would soon wake up and feel lost again. Until then he just held peter close and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Banner had prepared everything. He knew it would be troublesome for everyone, all the things he had to do...Bruce was forced to look inside his friend and embarrass him, not only for looking inside his ass, also for being raped. To remind him.

 

Bruce walked into Peters room to find him and Wade hugging, loving, sleeping. He wished it could stay like that, but no. They had to wake up.

 

“ Peter, I’m sorry but we are ready to take the test now.” 

 

Wade was the first to hear banners call. “ psst spider monkey, it’s time”. Deadpool stood up and tugged his pie out of the sheets.

 

Peter could hear his alpha and friend calling for him...He really didn’t want to those tests… “ Okay..” he opened his eyes and tried to stand up but slipped. 

Luckily Wade caught him. He looked down and saw his clothing. He was in a white hospital dress. Damn, he felt weak.   
Wade lifted Peter up in his arms, weak as he felt. He was completely fallen for him weak or not. “ don’t feel shy, don’t feel weak. And damn you look delicious in that outfit. You are strong, believe me” Wade said in pride and happiness. 

 

Peter was blushing… He turned into a tomato… “W-wade I love you too...But this is a bit embarrassing in front of Bruce…” 

 

Bruce was just smiling. He thought they would be sad, but no, they just smiled. “ haha don’t worry, I’m just happy to see you smile. Wade will you be a darling and lift Peter down the hall and then turn left. The lab there will be ready.” 

 

Wade got a cheesy smile on his face. “ Of course Bruce! Peter dear, shall we go? My dear, you absolutely fab in that dress.” he said in a British accent. “ I can’t wait to see you at the alter with me, and take that outfit off in the evening he whispered. 

 

Peter blushed his ears off. As Wade could imagine them being married, Peter could imagine them doing more than just that. “ I will look forward to it my love” He played along. 

 

When Wade heard that tender and soft voice response he ran down the hall and turned left. “ we are here my dear, after this, that dress will fall” 

“Now now let’s wait for that. What we are going to do is going to hurt I think … I apologize for what’s waiting for you.” Bruce said.

the smile on their faces was pealed off.. “ you are no fun Bruce” Wade said.   
“please put peter on the bricks and let this get overwith,” 

Peter was starting to get nervous… What was going to happen.. “ what do you mean by hurt ? what are going to do exacly?”

“ Because I’m the only doctor in this building, I will have to check your ass for bleedings or pregnancy… Wade will hold your hand. This wil go inside you , It’s a little camera” He holded a thin and long silver stick.   
“All it sees will be send up on that screen,” he said pointing to a screen on the wall.   
“Wait so you are going to look inside my ass ? NO you can’t !” Peter shouted. No one was going to look inside him. 

 

“ We need to know if you are pregnant, no one wan’t you the get pregnant” Banner tried. 

“ Peter you have to, you are spiderman, you can do this.. I will be here with you” Wade said, not happy about bruce but just wanted it to end so they could go home. 

“ Wade you, my boyfriend ! You of all people should be against this ! are you okay with this !?” Peter said almost crying. 

“ Trust me, I am NOT okay with this ! I just don’t want you to have that bastards pups! I Want you to feel better as soon as possible, even if someone will have to check your ass out, my omega’s ass, my loved one” Wade said obsed.   
Peter wasn’t happy about this...at all...But wade was worried.. “ just do it” ..  
“ Okay peter, I will need you to turn around and lie on your tummy. Then I will slide it in carefully” Bruce said. 

He was not proud of what he had to do..  
Wade took Peters hand and kissed.   
The omega was laying and hissed when he felt his ass being thouched… 

It went in easily but it hurt like hell. He startet crying and flincing. The deeper it went the more it hurt. Pictures started showing, and there he was under liam. He could feel him take him.

Wade Could feel peter crying and slowly he started moving. “ Peter calm down, he is alomst done”

Peter would never let liam catch him agian. He had to run, fast and fight if he had to but as soon he lifted his leg his ass flinched. His body was burning up. He couldn’t take it. “ arrrgghh, let me go !! Now ! Please stop ! Liam stop please! Help me !! please !” Peter yelled. 

“Wade hold him down, I’m almost done !” Banner said

“ No I will just make it worse - Just do it ! Bruce yelled.   
“I’m sorry Peter” The alpha took his arms and held him in a tight grip and made him lay still. And just as he did that a scream came from Peter. 

I have to run, I have to get out of here… But everything is getting black...What is happening …  
Bruce was done and removed it breathed heavely out… “ I’m sorry friend”

The omega fainted.. But the tears was still running down his cheeks.  
“ What the fuck did you do to peter !?” Wade yelled.

“nothing! He fainted, now let’s get him in his bed and pray to god that he’s out of that nightmare !” Bruce said.

Wade lifted peter onto the bed and tugged him in the sheets...He took a chair and just waited. Nothing more thant just sit and wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. I have just been in surgery...BUT BABY I'M BACK!! Please let me know in the comments what you think is going to happen or like about my fic. Thank you for the kudos, it really gives me the courage to write more. Enjoy !!

Peter was having a bad time laying there. He felt all the pain. All the Liam that hunted his body. His asshole being used by another alpha.

But then a light was showing and he opened his eyes.  
Wade was by his side in a chair and sleeping. Could his alpha be more loyal to him. “Hey, wade…” Peter said, shaking a bit.

Wade almost jumped out of his chair when he heard Peters voice “ hey, Petey… it’s good to have you back” he said, and gave his hand a squeeze. “ are you feeling better? I’m so sorry that we had to that to you”

“ it’s okay, it was necessary…” He responded. 

He wasn’t okay at all, but that little detail could easily be ignored.

They both were quiet. And time was a slow motherfucker. 

Pictures of holding Peter down while he was screaming and scared, was the only thing crossing Wade's mind.

All Peter could think of was the silence that wouldn’t leave the room. That awkward silence that just reminded both of them, how much damage their relationship had taken. 

“ How long have I been out ?”

Peter just wanted to go home, home with his lover and sleep. Feel safe again, was all he wanted.

The slideshow in wades mind stopped “ hmm for some hours, I think” Wade could see that Peter just wanted to go home “ I’ll go get Bruce and ask if I can take you home with me” 

“ thank you, I love you Wade” 

“ I know,” He said and snuggled a kiss on Peters' lips. “ I’ll be right back”

________________________________

Bruce was checking on some files when he heard “ yo! Bruce, can I take Peter home ?” 

It was Wade… “ yes if he’s okay with it, but you need to be back again in a few days to hear the results of the test. It doesn’t look good Wade, prepare yourself, and Peter” 

Wade jerked up “ why don’t you prepare himself, you owe him an apology anyways, you can’t just be professional, you need to be a friend as well. And that should come from me” 

Bruce was shocked, How could he ever face Peter….  
“ I can’t even look him in the eye, there might be a chance of pregnancy. Just go home already, bef - WHAT THE FUCK are you talking about Bruce ?! Pregnancy?! Are you sick?! He can’t?! FUCKING SHITHEAD” Wade shouted. 

He should have killed him, made him suffer even more. Made him eat his own shit! 

“ We can’t be sure yet! Calm down already! We will keep this as a secret for now! Is that understood!” Bruce was almost out of control, the hulk was soon going to smash some sense into this idiot. 

“ Yeah got it”

“I’ll take Peter, call me when you’ve got the results”   
——————————————————

Peter was scared as fuck. There he was sitting in a bed, as a rape victim, an omega who just mated and scarred everywhere. He was fucking Spiderman.  
“ How can Wade even look at me,” he said to himself. 

“ I can look at you easily because I love you. How can you even look at me, I should have protected you, and killed that bastard when I had the chance”

Wade walked into the room with a feeling of guilt and horror. 

“ You protected me when I needed it”   
Peter took his alphas hand and placed it on his cheek. 

“ We can talk about that later… Right now, you and I are headed home!” Wade smirked when he saw his lover without underwear and in a white dress. He had him in his arms, exactly where he should.

“ You know Peter, you look pretty sexy in that dress, oh and no underwear! This is getting interesting” He grinned 

Peter was feeling a breath of relief, oh he loved Wade. “ Yeah! No underwear, maybe I can show you when we get home” He chuckled. 

——————————————————

Peter was covered in some lanes and they got driven home by Jarvis. 

They arrived home, in a few minutes and Wade carried Peter to their door.

“ Wade put me down…I would like to stand on my own.”

“Nah I don’t think so, you’re injured. AND INJURED PEOPLE SHOULDN’T DO ANYTHING.” Wade sounded just like Tony. 

“ Please… I want to keep my pride, a little while longer, before you help me get this dress off and clean me…”   
Peter knew he sounded pathetic… 

Wade understood… Peter was a man of pride… “ Okay, BUT you will keep a hand on my arm. Okay?” 

“Yes”

With that Wade placed Peter on their floor… Damn. Peters' legs were shaking as fuck. One step was almost impossible… Wade's arm was really the only thing that kept Peter from falling…

“ ugh, this is impossible… I’m useless..” Peter said… He was god damn Spiderman, and he couldn’t even lift his own legs. 

“ Don’t say that Peter you just got bombarded. It’s normal, not to be able to walk the first days…” Wade tried so hard not to sound father like. But watching his omega struggle through this shit, was agonizing. 

After 10 minutes they finally got to the bathroom. 

“Is it now, where that dress is going down?” Wade asked.

Peter blushed a bit… But he really didn’t want to get his dress off because it was the only thing hiding his scars, and his shameful ass… “ please just don’t look too much” 

“Don’t worry, you have the most beautiful body hun, I promise to be careful”

Wade didn’t know that the scars and blue marks that Liam made, still was on Peters body.

“ Well then, let’s get started,” Peter said as he lifted his arms up.

The alpha hushed the dress over Peters head and bam, He was naked.

Peters body was blue, yellow and red. With scars from the bomb but also from Liam. Oh god no… Why, Peter… 

Wade's eyes traced Peters body, from top to toe. His legs were shaking and covered in blue marks. He could see how Liam's hands had been dragging him back down and pushed him under him... His thighs were red and scratched. And his stomach was scared, it was still healing, but not as fast as wade. 

Peter could almost feel Wade's eyes… He could see how shocked and disgusted wade was.. Liam's marks were on him...He was stained. Peter could see himself in the mirror...The body he had, wasn’t the one he knew anymore...He couldn’t hold the tears anymore... “ Wade I’m s-sorry..” He sobbed.. 

The Alpha woke up… he could hear someone crying… He stopped staring and looked up to a crying brunet. “ No, Peter..I’m sorry….I-I can’t stop thinking about Liam. I can’t understand how anyone would do something so cruel to an angel…”

“ Wade don’t even look at me...Just put me in the bathtub” He said ashamed and about to whine. 

What!? Wade couldn't look at him ?! Did Peter think he was disgusted? Did He think he was stained because some guy raped him? HELL NO! Peter was beautiful. 

 

“ Peter I look at you” He took both his arms and squeezed them “ I look at you! And I see a beautiful person. I see my beloved and ass-kicking spiderman. I see an omega with a great ass and shining eyes. So don’t ever tell me to stop looking at you! I love you for you. I love you. And I love looking at the person I love.” Wade hugged him, so tight that Peters legs couldn’t take it. 

Peter fell, In The taller man's arms and got lifted down in the bathtub. He was more than surprised.. He couldn’t take it… He let out a big whine.. “ W-Wade I don’t deserve you! Gyaaa I love you too”. Wade was always taking care of him. “ why don’t you get in with me…” He said blushing… “ because I can’t get to my back or anywhere else on my body..” 

“ I would love to do that. But tell me to stop, if I get too close”

“I will”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters !!!! this one is short too. And sorry for the waiting. I will work harder!

Wade slipped in the bathtub very smoothly. He tried not to touch the omega, who he loved so much. “ Let’s get you cleaned up, and fixed, so J.jonah Pussy has something to talk about”. A laugh left the omegas’ mouth.  
Oh my, that sweet sounds of his lover laugh was the cure for everything. “ I should make you laugh more often, hon. You’re adorable” 

Wade’s breath was warm against Peters cold ear. 

Peter could feel Wade's muscular body against his back. “ Haha, yeah,” he said, with an awkward look. 

Wade slid his hand through Peters' hair. It was so soft, just as his eyes. He loved falling asleep into their beautiful, never-ending warmth.   
His hand reached the omegas red ear. 

“gyaa… Wade that tickles” He shrugged. It felt like it had been ages since Wade had held him. He slowly leaned into the touch of his lovers. 

As he leaned up against Wade, he suddenly felt two big arms around his waist. The hand in his hair was gone. And now tugging him closer. Another warm breath was breathed into his neck. 

Wade could finally feel his boyfriend. “ I missed you,” he said.   
He started kissing Peters beautiful pale neck. His tongue sucked end licked in small circles. He moved his mouth up near the brunette's ear and made big circles. 

Peter could feel Wades soft and slick young under his ear. He was sucking so intense. Peter couldn’t help, leaving a loud moan, to fill the room. It had been so long… 

The sucking stopped. 

Wade had stopped his sucking, leaving his hard cock untouched.   
Instead of getting each other hard, they should try to get themselves clean. 

“why did you stop?” Peter asked, sounding too needy. 

“because we need to get cleaned, even though I would LOVE to keep going on our little sweet play. But baby, we’re DISGUSTING” 

Wade stood up and took a sponge and took Peters legs, before getting to the torso. Peter had some problems with the “laying still” thing. 

When Wade finally made it to the torso, he began to see all the scars. Even though it made him angry as fuck, all he did was kissing every one of them. 

It made the Omega so glad to see his Alpha accept it, even though he himself hadn’t yet. 

The soft kisses just kept coming all over his stomach. 

But then Peter flinched, it was the scar Liam had, had his fingers inside. Carved in. 

“ Shit I’m sorry. I was supposed to clean you”. 

“ No wait, it’s okay. It’s just that Liam he also tortured me, and he did it with that scar. Sorry, I should’ve told you” He said. 

But when he went to face Wade. He saw a shocked face. 

Wade's mind was blown into pieces. The bad news just kept coming. “ Yes, you should have told me! That bastard wouldn’t live if I knew that” 

“I’m sorry,” Peter Said as he slowly began to crumble himself into a ball. 

“Sorry is not what you have to say! It’s me who should be sorry! I should have gone with you, I-I should’ve protected you when you were most vulnerable”

Wade just couldn’t let it go, why was Peter always at fault. Couldn’t he just blame Wade this time? After Five long minutes of total silence, Wade proceded what he was doing. He was careful, with the areas. There wasn’t any blood, luckily. 

The alpha saw his omega sitting with his head in his hands. Holding onto it like it was his life. But then Wade was finally done. He saw a movement coming from his silent omega. 

“ I’m so sorry about what happened Peter, I wish there was something I cloud do to ease your pain,” He said. 

“ There is something you can do” Peter responded.

Huh, the alpha looked at the omega with surprised eyes. “T-tell me I will do everything”

The brunet blushed. He was as red as a tomato.   
“Hold me, so I can forget, make me forget” 

Well, Wade was not against the idea at all, but how should he respond to the cuteness, without being creepy or too pushy. 

“ It’s also okay, if you don’t w-want I-Imean - NO” Wade interrupted, “ I would love to, so let’s get out of here” With that, a loud splash was heard, and before they even knew it. They were in the bedroom. 

The sex was intense, sweet and loving and Wade made sure to be careful. 

______________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile in stark tower

“WHAT THE FUCK BRUCE” came from Tony. 

“ TONY CALM DOWN!” Rogers Said. 

“ Bruce you can’t be serious, the chances are almost nothing,” Natascha said. 

“ Even if the chances were nothing they would still be there, I don’t know anything for sure but you should prepare yourself” Bruce explained. 

“ argh bullshit,” Tony said to himself, Peter just couldn’t, He didn’t deserve it. Spiderman the new avenger deserved nothing more than respect, and now look what the universe gave him. A rape store and maybe now a child. 

“ For now, all we can do is support and make sure he will recover and get out on the Field again,” Steve said.


	10. UPDATE, NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys, SORRY for the short and late chapters !! I promise I'm working on it !! I'm very sick at the moment... So when I'm back on track There be many more. There is a chapter in the works. I'm not finishing this series yet!! But after summer I will be at boarding school, which means that I will have problems with time. 

I am truly thankful for the readers!! Really you guys rock my world...! 

 

See ya in the next chapter! 

\- the cry wolf


End file.
